Promise Me?
by AudTheOdd
Summary: Drabble: Hikari and Kei fluff. Read and Review please!


**Oh my (bleep)ing gosh! I actually made a fanfiction! I'm so happy!! WAAH. x'D I hope I could finish 'Little by little' soon. (: but I do miss writing (x haha. and I hope my Grammar improved, but probably not -__- Well, this Story, there was supposed to be a certain song I was following, but somehow it didn't turn out that way, I'll make that one some other time. Enjoy! and please bear with my grammars or any OOC-ness in the Characters. Dedicated to hislips, AKA my Ate Nikka! ): I miss you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA.**

* * *

Promise Me?

Things inside the Greenhouse were the same routine--- Tadashi getting beat up by his lover, Akira. Ryuu has his attention on a different animal each day, while the twins would be giving the poor critter death glares for stealing Ryuu's mind from them--- except for two things, Kei Takishima, He's been away most of the time. Reason is, because of their Corporations Issues in every branches. Kei would get excused from school just to fly all over the world to get the Problem fixed, and another one, two, hundred problems follows up. With this change on the routine, affected his Girlfriend, Hikari Hanazono, She's still energetic but sometimes she'd have those lonely days, where she isn't herself, would mostly stare at where _he_ usually sits or wander off alone, it wasn't a great feeling for her, and the atmosphere inside the greenhouse changes also.

Like recently, Kei went away for an emergency business meeting, but somehow it's taking a while...

Akira was pouring tea on everyone's cup. "There should be more inside the kitchen." she said to herself, then she noticed Hikari, spacing off at a certain direction. "Hikari-chan?"

No respond. Akira sighed. 'Where are you monster? You're making my Hikari sad!' She thought.

'Hikari misses Kei badly, huh?' Megumi flipped her board toward Ryuu and Jun.

"She's worried" Jun mouthed.

"Yeah, he's been gone almost a month now." said Ryuu.

"Hikari-chan" Akira tapped her on the shoulder, which startled Hikari a little.

"Ah! oh, Akira!" She smiled "Yeah?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Ah..." she looked at the table. She saw the sliced Cream-filled strudels on the plates and the French Vanilla Tea's Aroma was filling almost the whole place, then glanced back at the direction she was looking at just a few seconds ago. Her smile slowly faded. "..um, no thanks Akira, I'm not really hungry"

"Mmm. Are you sure? Just a bite, com' on. I don't want you hungry before 5th Period"

"I'm fine, I'll just eat later after class then." She grinned at her, hoping that this will make Akira not worried.

"Mou.. Ok then." She gave up. Akira reached for her Tea and sat down beside Hikari, and the others stood up and took a plate of strudel and a cup of tea.

"I'm done!! It's so good!" said Tadashi. He walked up to Akira "Hey bear-lady, is there more strudel?"

Suddenly, Akira's dark aura started rising up, she quickly got a hold of Tadashi's neck tie and threw him off to the other side of the Greenhouse "Try asking again later!"

'Here we go again' Megumi wrote on her board.

Jun, Ryuu and Hikari nodded in agreement with Megumi.

"I think... I'll go for a walk" Hikari stood up.

Akira's dark aura disappeared. "Huh? Where you going? Class is gonna start soon"

"Just around the Campus, I think I'll skip for today, I'll just make it up." She smiled at them, and went out the door.

"Man, Hikari missed Kei A lot." said Tadashi "Why can't you be more like that Akira?"

"You!!" She grabbed Tadashi's necktie and threw him to where the plants are.

**----o-o-o-o-o-o----**

'I wonder where he is now?' Hikari thought 'I'm so worried.' She clutched her necktie, just then she smacked herself. "Why would I be worried!? It's Takishima we're talking about, he's probably done with everything now, he is ranked number one, he must be resting, tired I guess." She continued walking with a smile on her face, but it was fading when she started to walk slowly. 'I don't know if I should be worried, but I know that I really miss him' Her eyes were shut tight, tears were forming on the corner of her eyes, and she put a hand over her mouth. Suddenly she opened her eyes, she touched her _lips_. "... it's been a while also."

Hikari continued walking and ignoring the 5th period bell.

**--ooo--**

Almost an hour passed of wandering around the campus, Hikari's stomach started growling.

"I think I should head back to the Greenhouse, Class is almost over, and maybe eat a slice of strudel." She said and turn her heels around towards the Greenhouse.

**/Greenhouse/**

Hikari was alone inside, she was eating her strudel quietly, and taking small bites. 'No wonder Tadashi loves Akira so much.' She smiled. 'I wish I could make something this good for Takishima also.'

She put her plate back on the coffee table, she sunk in her chair. 'I wonder when Takishima will be back?' The rank two glanced at Takishima's chair. 'Where are you? I wanna know if you're doing fine or not? If you're pushing your self too much, I wanna be there telling you not to, like you always do.' Hikari's mind was so occupied, she didn't even recognized someone came in from the back door.

"Aughh! I'm thinking too much again." She looked around. "Mmm... There's nothing to do in here" All of a sudden, everything turned dark. "Wha---!?"

"How about..." A voice behind her came up. "... greeting me, _Welcome back_?" the person withdraw his hands that covered her eyes for the big surprise.

Waiting for her to turn around and say something, he got none. "Hikar---"

"TAKISHIMA!" Hikari quickly jumped at him, making them both fall to the ground.

"Ow..." Hikari whined.

"Geez, so troublesome." said Kei "This is what I get from returning?"

Hikari put her head down.

"...but It's ok. Now that I'm with my--"

"YOU IDIOT!" Hikari started punching him "Don't scare me like that!!"

Kei chuckled "I'm sorry" He grabbed Hikari by the waist and pulled her closer. "I didn't mean to"

Hikari felt warm, she knew her face turned deep red also, feeling Takishima's hand at her waist, and hearing his heart beat loud and clear. Hikari smiled and loved the feeling she was in. She tugged on his necktie.

"Mmm?" Kei glanced down at her

"..Welcome back!" She gave him her best smile.

Kei blushed and stared at her. It's been almost a month since he left, but it felt like a century to Kei, not seeing her. "Hikari"

"Yeah?" She looked at him

Kei was slowly leaning to her, he wanted to kiss her, just a few centimeters left...

**RIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Hikari was startled, hitting Kei accidentally on the chin.

He angrily grinned, a vein throbbing at the side.

"Uh.. umm" Hikari was stuttering.

In just a split-second, Kei had swiftly and smoothly carried Hikari-- Princess lift.

Hikari's blush turned deeper.

"We're going to my house." said Kei.

"Wha!? How about 6th period?!"

"It's not like you didn't skip 5th period" Kei started walking out the door, and his limousine, waiting at the gates.

**----o-o-o-o-o-o----**

"No ones at home?" Hikari asked Kei, as they entered his house.

"Nope, Sui's school dismissal is the same time as Hakusenkan's."

"Oh.." Hikari started looking around "So, where we going? What're we going to do?"

Kei had the Cheshire-cat smile plastered on his face. His Perverted side kicking in, "Oh, you'll see." He grabbed Hikari and carried her over his shoulder, started walking up the stairs.

"H-Hey! Put me d-down! Takishima!" She squirmed in his grip trying to escape, just then she noticed they were going up the stairs, not wanting to ask the question and hoping for a different answer "Wh-Where are we g-going?!"

"To my room, of course." He said bluntly.

"WHAA?!!?!?!" Her face turned bright red "Noooo!"

**/Kei's Room/**

Hikari was sitting down at his bed, her face still red, and her mind was fully occupied. 'What is this feeling? I feel like I'm about to explode or something!?' She thought. 'Augh! stop thinking about it!'

"Oi!" Kei flicked her forehead

"Ouch!" She yelped.

"You're not listening to me, I said, I'll go get us some snacks, just wait there."

Hikari nodded and watch him disappeared from her sight.

**--ooo--**

'Kei Takishima, you better control yourself.' He said to himself, while grabbing two water bottles, a box of pocky and any random chips. 'I didn't mean to scare her when I carried her to my room.' He sighed. 'Self control, remember that.'

**/Kei's Room/**

"I'm back" Kei said.

"Ah!" Hikari was alarmed. "W-welcome back..."

"What are you doing there?" He put the stuff at his computer table.

"I-I was just looking at your pictures"

"Oh.. alright." Kei went to his bed, he lied down and covered his eyes with his arms.

Hikari sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" Kei asked, without looking.

"Uhm... N-no" She lied

"Then come closer" He sat up and looked at Hikari.

Hikari scooted a little "There."

"No..." Kei took Hikari's arm, which cause them both to fall to lie down, but closer. Both of them were facing each other, Hikari's blush turned into a darker shade while looking at Kei, a few hair strands were on her face. And Kei slowly, stroke the strands to the back of her ear, wanting to see Hikari's face fully. Hikari shut her eyes.

Kei started caressing her cheek. "Hikari, did you miss me?"

She opened both her eyes. "wh-what?"

He scooted closer to her. "Did you miss me?" Their face inches away from each other.

Hikari swallowed her saliva, she looked at Kei's eyes, she doesn't wanna tell him the truth because she feels that it's embarrassing, already aware of her red face, but he doesn't want Kei to feel sad or upset. She shut her eyes again and nodded.

Kei smiled and hugged her soft. "I missed you so much"

To her surprise, she had that warm feeling again like back from the Greenhouse, she decided to hug Kei back, and burying her face on his chest. "Takishima?" she murmured.

"Mmm?" Kei wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if his life depended on her.

"Promise me, You won't leave me that long anymore"

Kei was taken aback by her words, He felt guilty for staying away long. "I promise." He whispered on her head. He slightly pulled away and looked at her, "Hikari?"

"Yes?"

Kei leaned in and crashed his lips to hers.

Hikari was surprise but let her senses guide her and kissed Kei back.

As soon as they ran out of breath, they broke the kiss. Kei stared at her eyes lovingly. "You don't know how I yearned for you lips when I was away."

She smiled, "Same here." and Gave Kei another taste of her lips.

**---o-End-o---**

**How was it? :) Please REVIEW! oh and sorry, I couldn't think of a better title xP**


End file.
